


料峭（R18部分）

by momoko5029



Category: KnB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoko5029/pseuds/momoko5029





	料峭（R18部分）

“糟糕。”青峰翻了个身，露出痛苦的表情。  
“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”  
“你的味道让我勃起了。”青峰扶额，“就算是发烧感冒，我兄弟还是很精神的。”  
“这并没有什么好得意的吧？真的是……”黄濑一边说着，一边钻进被窝里，“……拿你没办法，色老头，我来给你弄吧。”说话间有点凉的手指就已经摸索到青峰的起居裤，在膨大的地方揉捏几下。  
“不能做啊？”青峰有点委屈。  
“弄出来就行了，做什么啊你都这情况了，力不从心吧，给我乖乖躺好别乱动。”  
隔着起居裤薄薄的布料，黄濑能清楚感觉到勃起物的形状大小。他不急不重地揉捏，约摸着自己的手没那么凉了才轻轻一勾手指，把起居裤的裤带解开，伸手进去。  
青峰此刻脑子也不清楚，浑浑噩噩地任凭黄濑怎么做了，他感觉到温暖的手掌抚摸着自己，性器被握在手心里来回搓动。  
“还舒服吗？”黄濑问，加快了手上的动作。  
“很……棒……”青峰断断续续说出了几个字，转过头盯着黄濑。  
“生病了为什么不告诉我。”黄濑继续撸动，下手又重了些，似乎是有些生气地惩罚青峰。青峰被他弄得逻辑不清，无暇顾及别的事，不等青峰回答，黄濑继续说，“不要总觉得因为你年纪比我大就应该照顾我，有什么事情也不告诉我，又说不想来麻烦我的，我可是你男朋友啊，你总这样会让我很担心的。”  
最后那句声音小了下来，似乎是在对着自己嘀咕，但青峰还是听见了。

“……呃，射了……”黄濑抽出手起身，用纸巾擦了擦略带腥味的液体，“你今天挺快啊，真是令人担心。”  
“担心个头啊……”青峰坐起来拍了拍脑袋，心想还不是因为听到了你那句话我才忍不住的。“哎，真是不甘心，我居然对你的反应这么大。”青峰不理解为什么黄濑在自己面前格外冷，就像今天，他连情话都说得这么冷静，给自己做也这么冷静。为什么只有自己一个人失去理智啊？  
“因为你太容易发情了吧。那你歇会儿先换衣服，我去煮乌冬面。”黄濑说完就转身关上卧室的门，快速冲进洗手间上锁。  
真是糟糕，青峰大辉这个人性感的不得了啊……黄濑脱下裤子坐在马桶上，用那只还带着青峰精液气味的手抚摸自己已经勃起的性器，脑子里不断回放刚才青峰快要高潮时的表情，耸动的喉结，结实的肌肉，还有粗重的喘息声……  
他也喜欢青峰的味道，正确的说应该是迷恋。经过一段时间的交往，他对青峰大辉的充斥着野蛮的性感欲罢不能。  
啊……这样做不到……黄濑额头略湿，焦急又难耐，如果不快点的话，会被发现的。  
单单刺激性器已经不能满足被青峰宠坏的身体了。黄濑把T恤掀起，咬在嘴里，学着青峰的手法搓动着自己的乳头。  
果然习惯这样做了……好棒……一些细碎的呻吟仍旧从咬住T恤的嘴角流出，津液把白色T恤浸湿，幸好这些布吸收了一部分声音。黄濑微微仰头，半阖着眼，加快手上的动作，用力掐了一下乳首，性器已经吐露出一些液体。  
好想被青峰摸这里，想他用舌头舔……黄濑顺着向下摸，到小腹，到大腿内侧。有一次青峰就在那个敏感的地方啃咬了半天，还说黄濑这里的皮肤好嫩什么的。

“黄濑，你怎么还不出来。”青峰突然出现在洗手间门外。或许是已经站了一会儿了，黄濑没有发现。  
黄濑吓了一跳，松开嘴里的T恤颤抖着回答，“等……等一下。”  
“……你的声音不太对啊……”青峰顿了一下，似乎意识到什么……哦，这个声音不就是在做爱的时候经常听到的么。“那我进去了。”  
“别……”  
青峰家洗手间的门锁是坏的，根本锁不上，黄濑第一次锁这扇门，所以不知道。  
“果然啊。”青峰笑了起来，黄濑脸上一层红晕，衣服皱巴巴的，正坐在马桶上自慰的香艳场景，被他逮到了。  
“都说了等一下……”黄濑埋怨着。  
青峰一脸坏笑，熟练地从柜子里拿出润滑剂挤在手指上，“你现在单靠前面应该不能射吧。”蹲下身，不由分说地把手伸到黄濑身后。  
“哎……不能、做啊、你还在生病……而且都已经、射过一次了……啊……”被手指入侵的疼痛叫他住了嘴，随之而来的是剧烈搅动带来的快感，青峰隔着T恤舔黄濑的乳头，一只手抱着黄濑的腰。  
“你刚刚摸过这里了吧，硬起来的。”青峰抱起黄濑，把黄濑的裤子都拽了下来两条修长的腿环住青峰。青峰坐在马桶上，让黄濑双腿分开面对面的坐在自己腿上。  
“别……说出来……”黄濑继续撸动性器。  
“我来帮你做，”青峰增加了一根手指，并探入到更深的地方来回搅动肠壁，“我比你还知道你的身体是怎么回事。”他熟知让黄濑最舒服的是哪个位置，用力猛戳几下。  
“啊……轻点……”黄濑瘫软在青峰怀里，他觉得青峰身体滚烫，自己也跟着热了起来，每一个毛孔都张开了。“别这么突然……”  
“所以你对我也很有感觉吧。”青峰按揉着那一点，欣赏黄濑难以自持的表情。  
“……嗯……啊……这种事情……不用说吧……”黄濑一边扭动着腰，勉强把这句话说完。他很想要青峰，但怕叫出来之后害青峰又硬起来了，那就不得不做到最后了，“想要”两个字变成一串呜咽，青峰啃咬着黄濑的喉结能感受到他歇斯底里的震动，似乎要把声带挣出血一样。  
混乱中黄濑又嫌弃自己的衣服，胸膛起伏，青峰一口咬下去，舌尖拨弄着已经挺立的乳头，另一边用手玩弄着。  
“唔……嗯……”好棒，喜欢、喜欢、最喜欢这个感觉了。没有青峰大辉就不行啊……感受到黄濑的状态，青峰在黄濑后穴用力猛戳了几下，抽动的手指在后穴处激起泡沫。  
一阵电流经过全身，他勾起脚趾，一股白浊的液体喷溅出来。  
“咬得好紧啊。可惜今天生病了，不然肯定好好吃了你。”青峰抽出手指有点惋惜地说着。  
黄濑也想做，但考虑到青峰的身体，就不那么冲动了。“等你病好了吧。”黄濑像一只小猫一样靠在青峰肩膀上声音哑哑的。

“可我已经硬了。”青峰掏出家伙，果然那东西精神得很，一点也不像个病人啊。“任凭谁看到你那个样子都不可能无动于衷啊，除非是阳痿。”青峰抱着黄濑的腰，让他对准自己的性器慢慢坐下去，比手指更充实、深入的粗大东西瞬间填满这个地方。  
“啊……哈……怎么还是、变成……”黄濑没说完话，就被青峰顶了个措手不及。“嗯、想要……想要更多……”  
黄濑按住青峰的身体，自己上下摆动起来，“……嗯……果然还是、这个最厉害了……”  
汗水顺着黄濑的脸颊滑落，白嫩光滑的皮肤此刻都透着情欲专有的红色，鲜红的、颤抖着的嘴唇让青峰想狠狠亲上去咬，但又怕传染病毒过去，他只能用手抚摸着黄濑的脸，然后用手指搅动着黄濑的舌头。  
“唔……”黄濑把青峰的手指头当做什么美味一般，柔软的舌头缠绕着，唾液沾满了指尖，青峰玩得差不多了想抽手，却被黄濑的嘴又追了上来。  
“你今天好主动……啊，里面这么紧……”因为很久没做了，两个人都变得很有感觉。  
“我喜欢、喜欢你……”黄濑喘息着，动作幅度更大，能把整个性器吞进去。  
青峰很少听到这种话，即使是意乱情迷之中不负责任的情话，此刻他也要当真了。“你再说一遍……”  
“喜欢、青峰……青峰大辉……啊……嗯嗯……”黄濑瘫成一团倒了下来，紧抱着青峰的脖子不放，下面两个人交融的体液湿成一片。  
“你好热。”黄濑抱着青峰，特别愧疚。“这下子会病、病得更厉害了吧。”  
“要是每次生病都有这种待遇，我倒不介意多生几次病。”青峰声音中透着困乏，心里却又说不出的温暖。


End file.
